Digimon: The Great Destroyer Arc
by fang66
Summary: The digital world was divided by 7 kings of destroyer they bear a crest that unknown to all they also was the one that rule the digital world before the sovereigns.. When the world was at there were there who wants to break free the 7 great destroyer.. 7 children bearing the crest of the ancients must stop these evil.. but can they do it when all of the history was lost..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first Encounter

**Long ago…..**

**There were ancient children who fights the great evil they call themselves the 7 Great destroyer fixed with their crest derive from different mythology such as hatred,destroy,death or his avatar thanatos,loneliness, reversed,anger and jealousy..  
**  
_**Hatred he calls him phoenixmon, He rule the place of the fire area..**_

_**Destroy he calls himself DeathGaogamon he himself is the ruler of the sky..**_

_**Death he calls himself Death Imperialdramon he too was a ruler but he was the one that derive death before anubismon and the judge of all.. And he was the one that ruled the dark area..**_

_**Loneliness we call him the black wolf or Black Magna Garurumon he always acts alone.. He rules the forest area..**_

_**Reversed we call him the one that make good digimons into bad digimons we call him Examon but his colour was pitch black and instead of using gusn on his arm he uses a deathly black axe.. He rules the city in the sky called heaven's zone before it was called that way anyway…**_

_**Anger.. This was the one that mysteriously appeared he cals himself Death Victory Greymon he was the resurrected greymon but he is more evil than it seems and he too was one of the ruler he was also the ruler of the dragon clans opposite area of the fire area we call it theblack flame area of a sub dark area but then it became a new land.. we called it the earth area**_

_**Last there is jealousy ruled by the only demon lord leviamon but he was moe cruel than anyone she rules the water area.. she was the first leviamon before the demon lord was someone may call him ancient leviamon cause her structure was none like leviamon..**_

**For over decades the world was shroud with darkness until 7 unknown warriors appeared they bear the crest opposites to the evil one.. Loyalty,Creation,Incarnation,Friendship,Bringer,reality,happiness and kindness.. The 7 fought bravely.. but none of them cant defeat the seven great destroyer so their leader creation gather the 7 crest together and sealed off that world and hope they didn't wreak havoc once again. The seven warriors they call them the ancients disappeared instantly afer the fight not all of the digital world known this history and was easily forgotten that time may brought to peace but will they be locked in there forever we may not know until…**

_**"I will be free one day haha just you see.." The black dragon that symbolled reversed shouted with a little smirk on his face..  
**_**  
A/N: I want to experiment on this one.. well next time is the introduction of the warriors..**

**Fang66 out..  
**_****_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Dgital World First Look/Warrior Ascend part 1

**Once there was 7 warriors who protect the world with their power.. They represent the 7 ancient crest that protect the digital world they managed to stop the great destroyer but they disappeared for unknown reason.. But now the seven great destroyer wanted to break free and it's up to the new warriors but who are they? The story starts right now..**

[In a town called akihabara]

It was a sunny bright afternoon where the sun is shining brightly.. There we have one anonymous person walking in a street on the way to his school..

"I'm gonna be late!" The boy shouted he was a boy that has an average height of 163 cm,has purple spiky hair, wearing black goggles on his neck with his usual school attire..

"Why am I always late?" The boy shouted to himself..

"My name is Visor Drake.. well I'm in the third class of highschool when everyday is as your usual highschool life.." He began to narrate himself in the process while he was running and he time skips as he was going to the front of the gate seeing a girl ready to get angry at him..

"Well youre in a such of trouble visor!" The girl then was angry at him for only 1 minute late but he is pretty lucky that the girl didn't smack him..

"Woah she is really cranky.. And well her name is Melody Stark.. she is the head student council only for this year anyway.. And she has a little unstable temper.." The boy narrates again looking at the pink hair girl wearing the same uniform as him..

"Let's just get to the class before miss ayakashi get you suspended again.." The girl was using something of a communicator on her ears. "Yeah I got it yuki.." The girl then put a serious face and begun to run going inside the class..

"You always act like my sister.." Visor shouted as he neatly go to class..

"Gehehehe~ it seems that I've found the candidate" A mysterious boy wearing a hoodie looking closely at visor from a tree..

"Just look at him.. he maybe the next one.." Someone spoke to him in a communicator

"I know.." The mysterious boy then disappeared like the wind. "Where will this road take you huh?"

*time skip after school*

"Okay class dismissed and for visor nice job on today demonstration" Miss Reika smiled at him (well she is like a normal teacher with long black hair in an anime)

"Thank you teach.." Visor smiled and pack his bag and goes on outside of the school..

Somewhere in a park..

"Tch.. why must things get so hard this kind of day.. since it's my last year I need some fun.." Visor was sitting on a bench then he saw something like white butterfly fly past him and he followed it..

?

"Where am i?" Visor said looking at a white place and there is somebody standing there with some kind of digivice and a crest..

"Will you accept it?" The unknown white hood guy smiled at him

"What is this?" Visor asked..

"Something bad is gonna happen if you don't fight.." The white hood boy said to him in a serious voice handing him the digivice..

"what is this?" Visor shouted as he was seeing the white hood boy was walking away and disappeared..

"You'll see it when the time comes hehe.."

Back at the park

"Hoi visor wake up.." A girl that was older than him was waking him up.. (well her appearance is like hmm Mira in Bakugan battle brawlers)

"Reika nee-chan.. what are you doing here?" He look at the older girl..

"Well it's already night and mom was worried about you.." Reika smiled at him…

"Hmm well let's go home.." Visor smiled and get up from his bench..

"Nice watch.." Reika smiled looking at visor's watch on his right hand..

"He.. That isn't there before.." Visor shouted a little surprise and slip something making him fall to the ground..

"Well it's yours since it was on your hand.." Reika smiled and lift him back up..

"let's just get back.." Visor said..

"Yeah.." Reika smiled..

Next Day..

(Lunch Time..)

Visor was relaxing at his class eating his lunch as usual when he saw an unusual but familiar person passing by his class as he saw it he begun to run and then he saw a white portal passing the last corridor and it was a dead end..

"what just?" He was confused as he saw that there is no one in the corridor but then he saw a small crack of the portal and begun to touch it as he was engulf by a bright blue aura and then he was gone..

?

"Where am i?" Visor saw his watch beep in an unknown voice "And why is my watch beeping ugh.." He said in a somewhat high irritated voice..

"Youre in the digital world.." Somewhat an unknown voice shouted from his watch..

"woah!" Visor shouted and throws his watch not far from him

"What are you so scared off you go into that portal huh.." The voice shouted in an angry voice..

"If this is the digital world why was it filled with metal?" He look around and see that the place is filled with metal..

"You could say something like that rookie.." A boy with black hood was watching him from a building not far from it with a gaomon in his back then appeared 5 guardramon right in front of them..

"Gaomon.. Fight start.." The hood boy smiled and gaomon started fighting the guardramon's that in his way..

"What just happen?" Visor just stared in horror at the boy who is defending him..

"Don't just stand there.." The black hood guy shouted as one of the guardramon's missile start to go to his way..  
"Leave it to me.." a blue dragon comes out from his watch and destroyed the missile..

"What are you?" Visor said in a surprised tone..

"My name is Dracomon and this is the digital world and i'm a digital monster.. And also youre partner.." The blue dragon spoke to him while smiling..

To be Continued..

-

_**"The digital world huh?" The sound of visor who is amused..**_

_**"Well it's time the group get all together" A mysterious girl said..**_

_**"Ho.. So that is how digimon fight.." Visor said..  
**_**  
Next Time: Warrior Ascend Part 2/Digimon Club?!  
**

**A/N: Sorry if I take it too long I was progressing with the plot I almost got confused change it a few time but now I'm fix with these and I don't know how the story will progress will it will be longer or shorter..**

**Fang66 out..**


End file.
